


I Don't Want to Leave Just Yet

by grandpacat



Series: Breakfast [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Sam Wilson is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandpacat/pseuds/grandpacat
Summary: Continuation to Right Side of the Bed





	I Don't Want to Leave Just Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who read, bookmarked, and commented on my previous fic, you have no idea how much it means to me.
> 
> Special shout out to my wonderful beta, arselindragon, I love you! and another to my dear friends Elise and Holly, my cheerleaders and fellow stucky shippers <3

“Pancakes?”

“Pancakes.”

“It’s just ah,” Bucky fidgeted as he leaned against Steve’s granite kitchen counter, “shit how do I say this without being a dick?”

Steve shrugged, “Just spit it out,” while getting mugs down from the cupboard. He set them down next to the coffee maker before turning back to the pancakes he had cooking.

“I’m more of a waffles guy,” Bucky rushed the words out, hoping it would sound less rude. Steve put down the spatula he was using, and crossed his arms as he stared at Bucky, who was decidedly distracted by the way Steve’s biceps flexed with the motion. He narrowed his eyes at Bucky as the two men entered a staring contest of sorts, standing in Steve’s spacious kitchen with nothing but their underwear on.

“Excuse me?” Steve asked incredulously.

Bucky finished filling his coffee mug before he raised it in defense, “I mean pancakes are great and all, but waffles are where it’s really at. They’re much more fun to eat.”

“Explain, please,” Steve asked as he reached into the fridge to pull out coffee creamer and handed it to Bucky, “because I’m not seeing how they’re any different.”

“Well first of all,” Bucky started, “pancakes are super absorbent, so no matter how much syrup you put on them it just disappears. Then to you just keep adding more, and the pancakes end up way too sweet and you can’t eat them anymore. Second, they don’t look as pretty on a plate, and third, I just enjoy the little squares.”

Steve raised his eyebrows in disbelief at Bucky’s reasoning, and replied, “I have to agree about the syrup thing, but what about this: pancakes are much faster to make while still being a sweet breakfast food.”

Bucky nodded his head in agreement, “I’m not saying they’re terrible, pancakes taste just fine. What you don’t recognize is that waffle makers have come a long way over the years. Now it’s just as fast as making pancakes, if not more since you can get the kind that makes four at once.”

“Yeah, but you can also get a bigger griddle to make those really small pancakes, and that’s multiple at once as well,” Steve gestured to the griddle he was using to make the food in question.

“Well shit, you got me there.”

“Oh, does that mean I win? Do I get a prize?” Steve asked with a smirk while very obviously dragging his gaze down Bucky’s torso, taking in his chiseled pecs and veiny forearms.

Bucky smiled in return as he walked straight into Steve’s personal space, “Can you make waffles instead?”

“I don’t have a waffle maker.”

Steve snorted a laugh as Bucky dramatically stepped back, clutching his chest with one hand over his heart. He set his mug down on the counter before hanging his head and lamenting, “Stevie, you wound me,” Bucky turned so Steve was looking at his back as he continued, “I don’t know if this is gonna work.”

“Aw Buck, I thought things were going so well,” Steve said as he walked up behind Bucky and slipped his arms around Bucky’s stomach, pulling the brunette flush against himself. Bending down to press light kisses to Bucky’s neck, Steve murmured, “is this a deal-breaker for round two?”

Bucky arched his neck to give Steve more room, grunting out, “I don’t want to say goodbye just yet,” as Steve nipped at his sensitive skin. Steve moved to suck on Bucky’s earlobe as he ground his hardening dick against Bucky’s ass. Breathing out a lengthy sigh, Bucky pushed his hips back and laughed at Steve’s stuttering breath. He reached behind himself and palmed at Steve’s ass, pulling the other man even closer. Steve pushed Bucky forward and pinned him against the counter as he licked and bit his way across the backs of Bucky’s shoulders and neck, his hands squeezing Bucky’s hips before running greedily up and down the brunette’s torso. Bucky moaned and kept pushing his hips back to meet Steve’s forward thrusts as their movements quickened along with their heartbeats. Just as he was seriously considering humping the counter if it meant keeping Steve behind him, Bucky froze and sniffed the air before smacking at Steve’s ass to get him to stop.

The blonde man seemed annoyed at being hit so hard - _what the hell man?_ \- but he snapped his head up at smell of burning pancakes and rushed to turn the stove off with a string of curses flowing behind him. Steve felt Bucky sidle up to him, and they both stared at the charred remains of pancakes. “Well,” Steve sighed, “there goes breakfast.”

“I’ll go open up the windows before the smoke alarm goes off,” Bucky offered with a peck to Steve’s cheek before moving to the living room.

Steve was lost in thought as he scraped the blackened pieces of food off the griddle and into the trash - _what do we do now? should I just tell Bucky maybe it’s best he goes home?_ \- pouting at his predicament. He didn’t necessarily want Bucky to leave, but it was supposed to just be a one-night stand. Yeah the morning sex was great, but he was under no obligation to keep entertaining Bucky, just as the other man was under no obligation to stay. Steve could easily come up a lie, say he had work or something, but it was a Sunday morning, and he’d meant to avoid everything work-related until he got back into the office on Monday.

“Fuck me,” Steve muttered to himself as he washed the few dishes he’d used.

“I’d be able to do that if you really want to, but I also feel like if I stay any longer things could get awkward,” Bucky said as he walked back into the kitchen, “if you want I can leave you my number? We could maybe do this again, but without burning food.”

Steve frowned at Bucky when he turned to face him, some feeling he couldn’t place making his stomach squirm uncomfortably. This time, Steve was the one who propelled himself forward and looped his arms around Bucky before softly asking, “Do you really want to? Leave right now, I mean?”

Deep blue eyes met steely grey as they watched each other carefully. Bucky slowly dragged his gaze all over Steve’s face, taking in his strong jaw and crooked nose before shaking his head and saying, just as softly, “No actually, I don’t.”

“Why don’t we go out for breakfast?” Steve asked with a smile as he bent down to kiss Bucky.

“Sounds good to me,” Bucky sighed into Steve’s mouth.

 

****

Steve wasn’t going to take Bucky agreeing to stay for granted, and immediately hustled the other man out of the kitchen so they could take quick - _separate Bucky, or we’ll never get out of here_ \- showers. After rinsing out the last remnants of toothpaste from his mouth, Steve popped his head up to see Bucky standing in the doorway, one shoulder leaning against it with his arms across his chest and a hungry look in his eyes.

Bucky was in the same clothes from the night before, but didn’t look too bothered by it. Steve definitely didn’t mind seeing him in the too-tight-dear-God-how-does-he-do-it dark blue jeans and soft grey sweater again. Steve was naked as the day he was born - save for the towel wrapped around his hips. It was terribly unfair.

“Keep looking at me like that and I might just drag you back to bed,” Steve said, but his audibly growling stomach contradicted his threat.

Bucky laughed when he heard the noise and saw Steve’s face turn red, and pat his own stomach as he replied, “Don’t worry, I’m surprised you didn’t hear my stomach over the noise of the shower.”

“I didn’t, but I did hear your truly painful rendition of Pat Benatar’s “Love Is A Battlefield,” and I gotta say you should stick to your day job.”

Steve grinned hard as Bucky flipped him off with a laugh, “Fuck you dude, that song goes hard and you know it.”

“I actually ran out of lube if you don’t mind stopping at a shop after breakfast,” Steve shrugged, “we can go hard when we get back.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and bit his lip with a grin as he raked his eyes over Steve’s body yet again. Steve couldn’t help but preen, puffing his chest out a bit and squaring his shoulders until Bucky laughed and told him to get dressed. “I’ll be in the living room,” Bucky waved as he wandered out of Steve’s line of sight, “because lord knows I won’t be able to keep my hands off you once you drop that towel.”

Steve couldn’t help the flash of desire that ran through him at Bucky’s words, making his dick throb, his pulse race, and his face heat up; he held in a whine as he walked back into his bedroom. Once he dressed and fixed his hair, Steve went out to find Bucky sprawled all over the couch, feet dangling off one end with a cushion tucked beneath his head as he lightly dozed.

For a moment Steve just stood there as he was hit with a surprising rush of affection. He quickly pulled his phone out and snapped a picture, then saved it. Before putting his phone back in his pocket though, he sent a quick text to Sam.

_‘Quick question: when you have what’s supposed to be a one night stand, is it weird to take them to breakfast the next morning?’_

A few seconds later, Steve’s phone went off.

_‘I leave you alone for one night and this is what you do?’_

_‘On a scale of zero to zero how surprised can you really be?’_

_‘You can’t see me right now but I’m rubbing my forehead. Maria wants to know what he looks like.’_

Steve sent the picture he’d taken of Bucky.

_‘Wake him up you goddamn creep!! Also she wants a better picture, eyes open. Maybe a smile.’_

_‘If I get a chance to over breakfast.’_

With a chuckle, Steve walked over to Bucky’s prone form and nudged his ribs with his knee. “Hey,” Steve said in a low voice, “come on it’s time for food.”

Bucky frowned and wearily blinked his eyes open with a scowl before sitting up and stretching his arms over his head and arching his back. He blinked a few times before looking up at Steve and saying, “Okay I think I’m good to go. Did you know that your couch is super comfy?”

“Thanks,” Steve smiled, “I’ve fallen accidentally fallen asleep on it more times than I can count.”

“Can't say I blame you,” Bucky stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, leaving it artfully ruffled and making Steve want to both draw him and suck his dick. He was contemplating the logistics of how to do both at the same time as he locked up his apartment.

 

****

 

They made easy small talk as they ambled out onto the street, enjoying the sleepy Sunday morning in Crown Heights. As they walked past joggers, dog walkers, and groups of the neighborhood moms, Steve couldn’t help but smile a bit at his luck. He really hadn’t had any expectations last night and yet here he was, having had amazing and fun sex twice with a hot guy, and taking him to breakfast the morning after.

Bucky mentioned that he lived in Park Slope as they walked, and he’d only been through this area of Brooklyn once or twice, so Steve suggested they take the train and go where Bucky was more familiar, but Bucky insisted that he was fine with going wherever Steve wanted to go. As Steve led them towards the train station, he warned Bucky, “Now we don’t have to if you don’t want to, but one of my favorite breakfast spots is actually in Manhattan. Yes, I go all the way there sometimes. Trust me, it’s worth the commute.”

Bucky replied, “Well if you’re willing to go out to Manhattan then let’s go.”

“Really? You’re serious? You won’t just get off once we get to Park Slope?” Steve asked with a glance as they waited on the platform.

Bucky shrugged, “I’m hungry. I gotta see what all the fuss is about,” he peeked over at Steve, “plus I don’t mind hanging out with you a bit longer.”

Both men blushed and grinned like idiots at each other while the train was pulling up. They stepped on, careful to keep close as they navigated through the crowd. Unable to find seats, Steve held onto an overhead grip and wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist, pulling him close with a suddenly shy smile. Bucky returned the gesture and settled in for the ride, tucking his own arm around Steve and resting his head on the blond’s shoulder. They stayed like that until they reach Manhattan.

Finally in the West Village, the walk to Buvette wasn’t much further. Steve internally lamented the wait, but Bucky didn’t seem to mind as he looked around at the interior, taking in the numerous mirrors, fully-stocked bar, and exposed brick walls. They finally got seated and looked over the menu, Bucky grilling Steve about which options were better and, “important question here Steve, this could make or break us: should I go with the waffle sandwich or french toast?” while Steve’s face turned bright red at the thought of _them_. After ordering their drinks, a chai latte for Bucky and the cappucino for Steve, they continued to debate about and rate their favorite breakfast foods.

“Call me old fashioned, but I don’t mind having a bowl of oatmeal with some fruit and toast for breakfast,” Steve said as he took a sip of his drink, enjoying the warmth it sent through him.

“Are you secretly 80 years old?” Bucky leaned forward, as if he could see the secret wrinkles in Steve’s face if he squinted hard enough.

Steve smirked, “Hey I might be 80, but I still fuck like I’m in my 20’s, so it’s not all bad.”

“Okay yeah fair point,” it was Bucky’s turn to blush at Steve’s comment, “lemme guess, you like sourdough toast don’t you? Oh wait no! Your favorite’s rye bread huh?”

“Dork, I like all kinds of bread. I’m an equal opportunity bread eater.”

Bucky stared at Steve with one eyebrow raised.

“Jesus fuck, fine, yes I like sourdough toast.”

“Old man,” Bucky teased.

They grinned at each other over the rims of their mugs.

Soon enough they got their food - Bucky had seen it was popular on Yelp, and decided to order the breakfast sandwich, and Steve got the same, admitting that it was the sole reason why he didn’t mind the journey all the way to Manhattan.

“Fuck me, this is good,” Bucky moaned around his first bite, not even caring that an older woman and her friends clearly overheard him and were now sending them glares. Steve smiled at them before kicking Bucky lightly to get him to stop. He looked annoyed, but smiled in apology at them before turning back towards Steve who just raised his sandwich in salute and took a bite.

 

****

Breakfast done and back in Brooklyn, Steve asked Bucky as they climbed up the steps of the subway station, “So, did you think it was worth the trip?”

“Hell yeah I did. Oh my god, I’m taking my family there next time they fly out to visit.”

“Where did you say you were from again? Steve asked, feeling a little embarrassed at asking.

“I’m from Indiana, born and raised till I moved here after university,” Bucky bumped Steve lightly with his shoulder, “what about you?”

Steve shrugged, “Nothing too exciting, born and raised in Brooklyn. Moved around to different neighborhoods a lot until I helped my ma buy a house out in Queens, then came back and settled where I am now.”

“No siblings?”

“Nope,” Steve shook his head, “just me and my ma after my dad passed away when I was about 5 years old. He was on his fourth tour with the army.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Buck grasped Steve’s shoulder, gently kneading it. Steve smiled in thanks and continued, “I don’t remember much about him to be honest. My ma never remarried, but she does have a nice boyfriend now.”

Both men fell silent for a while, seemingly lost in thought as they headed in the direction of Steve’s apartment, Bucky offering to walk Steve up to his door. When they reached it, Steve turned to Bucky, prepared to thank him for the day and go their separate ways, but Bucky quickly pushed himself up against Steve and pinned him against the door. He tucked his face into Steve’s neck and held onto his waist - Steve did the same in return, and the two men stood there just breathing each other in. Arching his neck to give Bucky room when he started nuzzling it, Steve quietly asked, “Not ready to go?”

“I gotta be honest, I dunno what it is, but I’m not,” Bucky looked transfixed as he pulled away and traced a finger over Steve’s neck, lightly pressing on the hickey he’d left the night before. Steve’s breath caught as he kept his gaze on Bucky’s face.

“I can give you my number. We can meet up again soon?”

“How soon?”

Steve smiled, “Well give me a call first and we’ll see.”

They exchanged phones and programmed their numbers in before handing them back. Bucky moved back into Steve’s space and kissed him softly before pulling away.

“I’ll call you, okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Steve watched Bucky start to make his way down the hall before turning to unlock his door.

Sitting on the couch with a sigh, Steve startled when he felt his phone start to vibrate. He pulled it out and pressed the green button on the screen to accept the call.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” he smiled at hearing Bucky’s voice, “wanna get dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't already tell I'm very passionate about breakfast foods. 
> 
> This has been a lot of fun to write, so I hope you had just as much fun reading!
> 
> Buvette is a real breakfast/brunch place in Manhattan, I found them on Instagram. I wish I didn't live on the opposite coast because I would do just about anything to try it.


End file.
